


A Very Handsome Man

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel tells Alistair she thinks he's handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Handsome Man

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on the “Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?” conversation that the Warden can have with Alistair. Except for him and Isabel it happens once they’re already together (and he had just almost confessed his love for her but didn’t in the last moment).

Alistair was a _very_ handsome man. Had Isabel not been so grief-stricken when she first met him, she would have pulled out every charm and flirting tactic she'd mastered over the years to get him alone somewhere private. And then she would have reveled in his delicious good looks… among other things.

Fate had a weird sense of humor, because they ended up alone together, after all. They sat at the edge of camp, her body right next to his, while he idly played with her hand, his fingers tracing over hers and the lines of her palm. Isabel couldn't take her eyes off of him, gazing appreciatively over his features… his beautiful amber eyes, kissable lips, and that nose of his—the same nose his father and brother had.

"Izzy?" Alistair asked, suddenly turning to face her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Hmm?"

"You were staring at me," he said. "I didn't get food all over my face did I?"

"No, not at all," she replied with a light laugh. "I was simply looking at you. Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Not unless they were asking me for a favor," he answered. "Well, there was that one time in Denerim, but those women were… not like you." He looked at her suspiciously, biting back a grin. "Why are you asking? Is this your way of telling me _you_ think I'm handsome?"

Isabel shot him a wry smile. "And if it is? What then?"

"Oh, nothing much," he said with a shrug. "I just get to grin and look foolish for a while."

She snorted a laugh. "Alistair, you _always_ look foolish."

"Hey!" He brought his hand to his chest in mock offense. "That hurts. I think I might cry."

Isabel giggled, bumping her shoulder with his. He bumped her back, smiling at her, and she took a moment to study him. "I have a feeling that you already _know_ that you're handsome."

"Maybe. It doesn't hurt to have a pretty girl say that, though," he said, and she smiled. "Beats being run through with a sword any day!" Isabel laughed before calming down and resting her head on his shoulder, his arm coming around her to hold her close. "You never answered my question," he muttered after a short silence.

"Oh, right… do _I_ think you're handsome," she said. She lifted her head off his shoulder and shot him a mischievous grin. "My lips are sealed on that matter."

"Oh, I get it," he started, chuckling. "I'll get it out of you, yet."

Isabel bit her lip and leaned closer to him, her gaze drifting down to his lips before meeting his eyes again. "And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

He flashed her a quick smile before closing the small distance between them and pressing his mouth to hers. She sighed into the kiss, her hand coming up to thread through his short hair, his cupping her face. Alistair shifted his weight and turned his body towards her, slowly and gently lowering her to the ground as he climbed over her. She pulled his body down against hers as she deepened the kiss, both of them getting lost in each other until they broke for air. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, and she grinned, nuzzling her face against his.

"All right, I'll admit it," she said, still a little breathless. "You, Alistair, are a _very_ handsome man."

He huffed a laugh and smiled. "What a relief!" he replied, and she giggled. "So… is this the part where I get to say the same?"

Isabel snorted. "Well, that would be _nice_ ," she said sarcastically.

"Oh? In that case… Isabel, you are a _very_ handsome man."

"Alistair!" She shoved him in the shoulder and they cracked-up, their whole bodies shaking with the force of their laughter. He rolled off of her as they started to calm down, and Isabel moved to his side, draping herself over him with a smile. Alistair lifted his hand to caress her cheek, looking up at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

"You _are_ beautiful… especially when you smile like that," he said softly, and her smile grew.

"Flatterer."

"Ah, you've caught me, dear lady," he replied. "I will do _anything_ to get you to kiss me again."

"All you have to do is ask," she whispered, lowering her lips to his.


End file.
